


The Syndicate of Seventeen

by aestaethix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcoholism, Blood, Drugs, Fighting, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mafia AU, Mild Gore, Other, Swearing, Violence, but i dont really know how to write fight scenes lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaethix/pseuds/aestaethix
Summary: Thirteen boys, one mafia.Where the world of illegal trades and doings is dominated by thirteen boys.





	1. Marijuana

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this even??? I should be doing homework???? and sorry for the really low action fight scenes, i dont really know how to write them. please enjoy!!! this will also be posted on my wattpad btw so if u prefer to read it there u can, it's the same title.

**Thunder** boomed as the rain pelted down hard. Lee Chan let out a few huffs as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Around him lay the corpses of two people, blood draining out of their lifeless bodies. He wiped his bloodied hands on the black cotton shirt he was wearing, the rain stinging the small cuts he had.

“Dino?” a voice echoed out from the shadows of the alleyway.

“Hyung?” the younger boy called back.

Footsteps were heard as Junhui stepped out from the darkness, his fists dripping with blood. He had a few cuts on his face and his hair was a mess. Chan could also see where the side of his shirt got torn off revealing a deep cut on his skin that was quickly turning purple with blood gushing out.

“Oh good, you’re okay.” Junhui sighed in relief when he caught sight of the other standing there without many injuries.

“But hyung, are you? Look at all those cuts!”

“Shh...I’ll be fine, come on let’s go before we get caught.”

The two cautiously left the alley and jumped into the car, Chan at the wheel. Throughout the drive home, he kept sparing concerned glances at the older, as Jun had his brows furrowed, hissing in pain from time to time whenever his body twitched.

They reached a place called **Quic’s Bar** and got off the car, hurrying around to the back of the building and entering the basement.

“Oh, you’re bac— _holy_ fuck what happened?” Soonyoung exclaimed, running over to help Jun to their couch.

Minghao appeared from one of the rooms, eyes widened as he saw the state of Jun, before dashing to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

Jun groaned as he laid down, one hand on his left side. The blood had completely coated the shirt and was dripping down and staining his jeans. Soonyoung helps Jun to remove his shirt, staring at the huge gash on the other boy’s ribs.

“Dino, call Angel, The8 come help me with this,” he instructed.

The youngest grabs the nearest phone he sees and dials the finance head.

“What is it?”

“Jun-hyung is injured, can you please come over?” Chan cuts to the chase.

“Be there in ten.”

When Jeonghan arrived, he comes in with Jisoo and Seungcheol.

He gets to work immediately, helping Soonyoung to bandage up the wounds that Jun had.

“What happened? Dino you were with him right?” Seungcheol asks.

“Yeah, we were supposed to meet up with the client, but then these six guys jumps out of nowhere with knives and baseball bats and shit and start attacking us. Jun-hyung led four of them away and I dealt with two, and after that he emerged like this.” Chan explains.

Seungcheol kicks the wall in frustration, a string of curses leaving his mouth.

Jisoo places a hand on his shoulder before turning to the youngest, “You’re injured too, right? Here, I’ll help you.”

“Who’s client was it? S.Coups or mine?” Jeonghan inquires after finishing up with Jun.

“It was yours. You told me you wanted it settled tonight but no one else was free so you had Jun and Dino go.” Soonyoung says.

“Hoshi, don’t worry about this, I’ll settle it for you. And you, Angel, please make sure it is safe next time.” Seungcheol scolds.

“Pft, these kids knew what they signed up for. Did they honestly not expect to get injured in this line of work?” Jeonghan retorts.

“ _You_ —”

“Now now, don’t fight please. Angel, I was free tonight, why didn’t you just let me do it? Then Jun wouldn’t have gotten hurt. S.Coups, don’t blame Angel for this, we all didn’t expect it to be this serious.” Jisoo says calmly, bringing the tension in the atmosphere down.

“But if you went, you would have ended up like this.” Jeonghan mutters softly.

Jisoo smiles, “Have more faith in me, Angel, have you ever seen me beaten in a fight?”

“That’s right, Joshua is stronger than you think. Just let him do it next time, we have to protect the younger ones. I know this whole industry is dangerous, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t prevent what we can.” Seungcheol nods.

“Fine.” Jeonghan agrees.

“Hoshi, call up the bastard.” Seungcheol orders.

Soonyoung nods and heads to one of the tables in the room. He picks up a specific file and opens it, pressing numbers into the phone. Once he made sure the call was going through, he puts it on speaker as the person on the other side answers.

“Hello?”

“Do you think you’re funny?” Seungcheol growls.

“I take it you have received my gift. I hope my boys treated your minions well—”

“You’re in for a fucking surprise then, I’m coming for you. And I’m going to send you straight to hell to meet your so called ‘boys’.”  Seungcheol threatens before cutting the line off.

Soonyoung puts the phone back down as Seungcheol makes his way to Jun who was steadily breathing now. He puts a hand on the unconscious boy’s shoulder and grits his teeth.

“But, Coups hyung, you’ve never made an appearance in public, you can’t do that.”

“I know,” the older sighs.

“I’ll do it,” Jisoo volunteers.

All heads turned to him. It has been a renowned fact that Jisoo has never lost a fight, but anyone looking at his thin frame would have doubts about that saying. Jisoo, Jeonghan and Hoshi were one of the few people who started the whole thing. They slowly recruited the others and formed the thirteen member group that they were now. As the younger members joined, the original four stayed unknown and made the younger ones go out and run their errands, which is why no one has seen the four of them fully engaged in a fight.

However, Jeonghan was scary in his own manipulative way, and Seungcheol was decidedly the scariest member of all, while Soonyoung regularly trained the younger ones in combat. That leaves Jisoo, who rarely engages in fights and had a thin build that made him look more like a gentleman than someone who’s in this line of work.

Seungcheol considers this for a moment then nods and says, “Alright. But take Dokyeom and Gyu with you.”

“What? But Josh is—” Jeonghan rebuts, still reluctant about letting Jisoo fight.

Jisoo places a hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder and smiles. Jeonghan simply sighs, before nodding his head.

“We have the address right? I’ll wait till DK and Gyu are free tomorrow night.”

 

**;**

The next night, Jisoo and Seokmin headed out of their apartment at approximately 9pm. Mingyu would not be joining them tonight after getting injured in a deal meeting that happened just this afternoon.

“But Joshua-hyung, these people know we’re coming right? So they would be even more dangerous.” Seokmin expresses his worry as they got into the van.

“Don’t worry, DK, nothing will happen with me around.” Jisoo reassures the younger

They drove for approximately forty-five minutes, meticulous Jisoo purposely taking the long way and avoiding the highly trafficked routes. Once they’ve reached their destination, he parked the van a good three metres away from the block.

They got out and began their walk to the old factory-like building along the coastal areas, pulling the hats lower and the masks higher to cover up most of their faces.

Seokmin’s sharp ears caught a beeping sound going off when they were about a metre away from the building. He heightened his senses and readied himself for anything to happen. Jisoo adjusted his cap again as they approached the door, and readied his switchblade in his right hand. Seokmin puts on his studded brass knuckles and takes a breath while Jisoo casually kicks open the door.

They peered into the darkness for awhile, standing at the doorway in silence, waiting for something, someone to charge at them.

Nothing happened for a good two minutes.

Just as Seokmin was about to relax, someone jumped off the roof and landed on him. He briefly noticed more men armed with machetes charging at Jisoo, who quickly deflected them and ran inside the building.

He struggled with the man on top of him for while, a knife glinting dangerously close to his eyes. Seokmin manages to shift his weight and throw the attacker off of himself. The knife slips and cuts his cheekbone, just a few centimeters short of his eye. He quickly gets up and clenches his fist, charging over to the man and throwing a hard punch straight to the navel. As the man was about to fall onto his knees, Seokmin delivers an uppercut that connects cleanly onto the chin, effectively knocking the man out cold. He grabs the knife and runs towards the doors, immediately tackling someone to the floor and delivering a quick slit to the neck.

He let his eyes adjust to the dark for a little while, noting how Jisoo was currently dealing with five men at once, the remaining two looking for chances to strike. The floor was littered with what seemed like ten or more men, all dressed in black.

He quietly creeps up to one of the two men and stabs the knife he had through the chest, quickly leaving the body and heading to the other one.

“Hey,” he taps the man’s shoulder.

As the man turned around, he threw a punch to his face, narrowly avoiding the bat swung at him. Seokmin dodged another swing from the bat and lowered his body, he began charging at the man, his shoulder collides with the man’s stomach. A grunt was heard as Seokmin ran him towards a pillar. He straightens himself and delivers a liver shot effectively. A satisfying _crack_ was heard and the man lets out a scream in pain as he drops to the floor. Seokmin takes the chance to snatch the bat over and slam it onto the man’s head a few times, stopping when he felt what he _knew_ was blood splatter on his face.

He drops the bat and turns around, seeing that Jisoo had also finished off the others and was currently looking around for something.

“Hyung?” Seokmin calls.

“He’s not here,” Jisoo responds, “the one who sent those men after Jun and Dino is not one of them.”

Seokmin steps toward the mess of bodies, noticing that most of them were killed with one quick stab to the throat or heart. He looked at Jisoo, who was just walking around the place like nothing happened.

 **“** _Guess he really is good at fighting._ **”**

“Behind you!” Jisoo shouted suddenly.

Seokmin turned around in time to see a machete flying towards him. It was going to be impossible to dodge in time. He held his breath and waited for the pain to hit.

 

 

—

 


	2. Heroin

**Seokmin** turned around in time to see a machete flying towards him. It was going to be impossible to dodge in time. He held his breath and waited for the pain to hit.

But it never came.

There was a _clang_ as metal hit metal. Jisoo had thrown his switchblade at the machete and knocked the weapon onto the floor. He was standing over the man who had thrown the knife in the next second and pulled him up by the hair.

“Where do I find the person in-charge?” his tone was gentle with an underlying hint of threat.

“You won’t get anything out of m—” the man cut himself off with a scream as Jisoo swiftly broke a finger.

“I’ll go look around then, Joshua-hyung.” Seokmin mumbles quietly, stepping away from the older, voluntarily escaping the situation.

The screams echoed in the empty factory. Seokmin’s eyes took in details of the old conveyor belts of the production line, and the coloured racks which the goods would be filled in. The place was covered in dust, causing everything to be a gray-toned image when the moonlight shone through the windows.

He heard a scuffle amidst the screams and froze, unconsciously holding his breath. He scanned his surroundings again.

Over at the right corner of the room, there were a few wooden crates stacked together, and he _swore_ he could see the top of someone’s head just behind it.

Silently stepping over to the person, Seokmin clenched his fists, his heart pounding in his chest. When he was finally close enough, he sprinted towards it. The person behind stood upright when he heard the footsteps and began running as well.

“Hyung! Over here!” Seokmin called out.

The chase led to outside the building through a back door. The man finally turning around, waving a katana at Seokmin.

“Who’re you? Why did you come? Who sent you?”

Seokmin slows down to a stop, knowing full well that if the ten inch blade was swung at him he could easily lose a limb.

Before anything could be said, Jisoo drops down from the rooftop of the building onto the man. The man was not expecting it and did not have time to react against him, giving Seokmin an opening to charge in and wrench the katana away.

Jisoo pulls a butterfly knife from his right boot and quickly sends a stab straight up the chin towards the brain, effectively killing him.

He gets off the body and huffs, “Finally, now we’re done, let’s go.”

He picks up the clean katana and sheaths it back, sliding it up his long sleeve turtleneck. Seokmin gives him a look and he merely laughs, saying that it was a good weapon.

Jisoo removes his face mask while Seokmin takes off his beanie and runs a hand through his hair. He quickly pulled his hand back out after remembering that it was dirty. He had washed his hair before leaving earlier tonight, but now he’ll need to wash it again.

When they reached the van, Jisoo retrieves the trench coats from the back for them to put on over their probably blood stained hoodies. They scuffle their shoes on the dry asphalt, getting rid of any blood, before getting in and going back. Even after they reached the apartment carpark, they did a final check before leaving the van. Better to be safe than to get caught.

Seokmin makes sure that the mask was covering the blood on his face as well as the cut while Jisoo greets the security as they do every time they pass by. He gives his own nod to the man and hurried to the lift, itching to finally be out of sight from the people.

When they step into their spacious apartment they were greeted by the anxious looking Jeonghan and Jihoon who were both waiting in silence in the living room. Jihoon jumps up as they enter and finally remove their hats and masks.

He walks over to visually check that the both of them were okay before muttering a “good work” and retreating to his room.

Jeonghan breaths a laugh, “I swear he was more worried than I was. Are you both okay?”

“Yeah,” Jisoo replies, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Me too,” Seokmin adds, feeling very grimey after his night adventures.

“How many of them were there?”

“Probably twenty or so, Joshua-hyung did all the work though I only took down three people.”

Jeonghan nods, “Yeah, he _is_ a great fighter. You’re not injured or anything?”

“Nope. Just a small cut here but that’s okay.” Seokmin points to the line his cheek which was beginning to sting every time he moved his mouth.

“Alright then. Good work today, rest well.” Jeonghan smiles and returns to his and Jisoo’s room.

Seokmin turns off the light in the living room and enters his shared room with Seungkwan.

“Mhmm...? Oh… you’re back DK? How’s the job?” Seungkwan sleepily mutters.

“Was fine, no injuries or anything.”

“...mhm...hey you wanna go over to Vern’s place tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.” Seokmin replied before leaving the room to shower.

While the warm water ran down the surface of his skin, pooling slightly reddish at his feet, he thought back about the fight. He was now one of the few people who’ve seen their “Joshua-hyung” fight, and it was something he would never forget. The small framed gentleman taking down more than fifteen people by himself?

Oh there was _so much_ he‘s going to tell the others tomorrow.

 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there’s not a lot of action in this chapter, but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
